WO14006618A1 discloses a method for authenticating a transaction between an initiator device and a transactor device over a data network, according to which a transaction request is submitted to the transactor device over the data network and an initiator determined one time parameter (OTP) is generated, based on parameters that are associated with the transaction request and with initiator activity. The initiator determined OTP is compared with a non-initiator determined OTP, both generated by means of an identical OTP engine. The transaction is denied if the initiator determined OTP and the non-initiator determined OTP are found to be different. The initiator activity is interfacing with a puzzle that is randomly selected and displayed on the initiator device, where the OTP engine generates an OTP as a function of parameters of the transaction request and of a puzzle result associated with the puzzle transmitted to the initiator device.
US2013265857 AA discloses a method of associating a first device with a second device. The first device through its speaker broadcasts a request for association using an audio signal. The broadcasted audio signal is received by the second device through its microphone. The first and second devices then cooperatively verifies a security code and upon a successful verification of the security code, the first and the second devices are enabled to communicate with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,385,824 BB discloses a system for configuring and setting up a one to one communication correspondence between a headset and a mobile device. The authentication PIN allows communication of the headset with only those devices that are authenticated using the PIN. A first software application and a second software application are provided on the mobile device and a headset respectively. The process of configuring the PIN access information on the headset using the first and second application comprises the step of establishing a secure communication link by completing challenge response sequence between the headset and the device using the currently prevailing PIN, transmitting a configuration set PIN from the device to the headset, enforcing reauthentication using the newly configured PIN, and establishing and locking a communication between the device and the headset based on the new personal identification number.
The articles “Security Through Entertainment: Experiences Using a Memory Game for Secure Device Pairing” by Alexander Gallego, Nitesh Saxena, Jonathan Voris, May 2010, in arXiv:1005.0657 [cs.CR] discloses that the secure “pairing” of wireless devices based on auxiliary or out-of-band (OOB) communication, such as audio, visual, or tactile channels, is a well-established research direction. However, prior work shows that this approach to pairing can be prone to human errors of different forms that may directly or indirectly translate into man-in-the-middle attacks. To address this problem, a general direction is proposed of the use of computer games for pairing. Since games are a popular means of entertainment, the hypothesis is that they may serve as an incentive to users and make the pairing process enjoyable for them, thus improving the usability, as well as the security, of the pairing process. An emerging use case is considered of pairing whereby two different users are involved, each in possession of his or her own device (e.g., Alice and Bob pairing their smartphones for social interactions).